The present invention relates to a directional mine, particularly mines for combatting armored vehicles, and is of the type that is ejected from a carrier projectile or set up in the field and is guided by a targeting device which includes sensors. The mine further has an igniter or detonator for a projectile equipped with a warhead and a battery for supplying the electric circuits with current.
Directional mines which are dropped from a carrier projectile or set up in the field, are provided with an igniter which is customarily integrated in the rocket engine of the mine or in the detonator behind the warhead. A battery which is required for current supply is also integrated in the system. Since it cannot be externally determined whether the mine is activated (armed) or not, special safety measures must be taken when handling these mines. Deactivating (disarming) these mines also poses significant problems. For example, in the mine disclosed in German Pat. No. 3,343,086, the deactivation is effected by self-detonation of the mine.